


hey

by milfmaeda



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmaeda/pseuds/milfmaeda
Summary: ........................hey!





	hey

so i might take a hiatus for however long, so fics will not be updated for a while

mayhaps till school ends /neu 

i NEED to focus on life and school but there's stress of thinking i need to constantly to update so... um  
ily guys v sorry  
active on twitter though @enbyvoorat ^^

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY i really am but i've been so busy recently sigh  
> also i left the danganronpa fandom + my hyperfixation on it (2 years! congrats happy anniversary) soo xoxo


End file.
